Since the original invention of zipper type closures, the makers of clothing have used the same instead of buttons, clasps and other fastening means. Due to the design of many garments, particularly women's and girl's dresses, it is desirable to put the closure at the back of the garment rather than the front of the garment.
When doning or removing one of the rear closure garments, as long as another person is there to assist the manipulation of the zipper, everything is fine. When no one is there to assist in doning or removing of the garment, difficulty arises.
In these latter incidences, the garment must be either bunched up so that the person can reach the zipper and manipulate the same or in some incidences it is utterly impossible to don or remove the dress without assistance.